Le déni de mortalité : traduction française
by Serrazelgobaa
Summary: Une attaque du Néant a lieu à Demacia, durant laquelle Galio se retrouve contaminé par une forme de magie corrompue. La cité-état se met alors en branle pour poursuivre deux objectifs : arrêter l'auteur de l'attentat, et sauver le Veilleur Lugubre. Traduction du fanfic "Death Blindness" par Larcent.
1. Chapter 1

**Je tiens à préciser que ce fanfiction n'est pas de moi : je n'ai fait que le traduire en français afin que la communauté française de League of Legends puisse le lire plus facilement.  
**

**La version originale de ce fanfic a été rédigée par Larcent, et vous pouvez la trouver à cette adresse : ht,tp:/na,leagueoflegends,com/board/showthread,php?t=1437548  
**

**Vous pouvez également venir poster un commentaire sur ma traduction ici : ht,tp:/euw,leagueoflegends,com/board/showthread,php?t=680537  
(enlevez juste la première virgule de chaque adresse et remplacez les autres par des points ^^)**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Avant même que le jour ne se soit levé Galio était déjà à son poste, perché sur les remparts, scrutant attentivement l'entrée Nord de la grande cité-état de Demacia. Dans moins d'une heure les premiers transports de marchandises et les nombreux voyageurs venant des contrées voisines arriveraient aux portes de la ville : des milliers de personnes allaient et venaient chaque jour dans ce que beaucoup considéraient comme le joyau de Valoran, cité splendide et prolifique nichée sur un haut plateau dominant tous les villages alentours, et s'étendant jusqu'à la mer du Conquérant, à l'Ouest.

Galio souhaitait voir arriver cette foule. C'était là son devoir. Il était un gardien – et également une gargouille, une puissante créature de pierre et de métal amenée à la vie par une magie aujourd'hui prohibée. Son créateur et maître, l'artificier Durand, l'avait doté d'une excellente vision, bien supérieure à celle d'un être humain. Depuis son promontoire, il pouvait surveiller l'entrée de la ville et repérer les étrangers suspects ou potentiellement dangereux bien plus efficacement que les gardes eux-mêmes.

Il se rendait à cette entrée tous les matins, après une nuit passée à survoler les docks afin de chasser les éventuels contrebandiers ou voleurs profitant de l'obscurité pour accoster dans le port de Demacia. Le rôle de patrouilleur nocturne était à l'évidence fait pour lui : les navigateurs mal intentionnés, en effet, avaient plutôt tendance à inspecter à la longue-vue les docks en quête d'un éventuel garde, mais ne pensaient pas à observer le ciel. Aussi leur surprise était-elle de taille lorsqu'ils voyaient une statue de deux tonnes s'abattre violemment sur le pont de leur navire, défonçant parfois même les embarcations les plus fragiles.

Après sa patrouille nocturne, Galio se rendait donc à l'entrée Nord pour guetter l'arrivée des premiers voyageurs, particulièrement nombreux le matin. La plupart d'entre eux venaient de Northguard, un bourg de taille raisonnable situé à une heure de marche de là. C'était dans cette ville que Galio était né, si l'on peut dire.

Il avait trouvé un endroit confortable ou s'installer : l'un des merlons du rempart, auquel il s'était fermement agrippé au moyen de ses serres griffues. Il avait replié ses ailes sur son dos et se tenait parfaitement immobile, l'œil aux aguets. Là, il passait aux yeux de tous les passants comme un élément d'architecture comme un autre : presque tous les bâtiments de Demacia étaient richement décorés de statues magnifiques, de bas-reliefs raffinés et de colonnes aux motifs complexes. Une gargouille de pierre perchée au sommet d'une muraille n'avait rien d'étonnant, même si Galio avait été sculpté dans une roche runique bleue particulièrement rare.

Au lever du soleil les portes s'ouvrirent et les premiers chariots de marchandises firent leur apparition. Galio reconnut aisément les commerçants. Tous les matins, ils arrivaient en ville pour vendre leurs produits aux habitants de Demacia. Contrairement à lui, ils n'avaient pas le temps de regarder passer la vie : ils avaient des familles à nourrir, de l'argent à gagner, et leur existence s'écoulait inexorablement. Galio avait certes était créé quelques années après la naissance de ces gens, mais lui continuerait de vivre alors que leurs arrières petits-enfants finiraient eux aussi par rendre l'âme.

Après le premier passage des commerçants, ce furent les voyageurs qui arrivèrent. Certains d'entre eux venaient acheter de la nourriture ou des biens divers. D'autres travailler au service de l'une ou l'autre riche famille demacienne. On voyait parfois aussi de jeunes hommes ou de jeunes femmes à peine adultes venant accomplir leurs trois années de service militaire obligatoire pour la cité. Et certains citoyens de Valoran particulièrement fortunés arrivaient à Demacia pour s'y installer définitivement, dans un pavillon ou un manoir cossu qu'ils venaient d'acquérir, à l'abri derrière les épaisses et rassurantes murailles.

Le regard de Galio parcourait la foule, en quête du moindre individu suspect, de la moindre trace d'activité dangereuse ou illégale. Il était peu probable que qui que ce soit se risque à faire de la contrebande au niveau de l'entrée la plus surveillée de la cité, mais étant donné le conflit récent ayant opposé Demacia à la sinistre et immorale cité-état de Noxus, tous les gardes étaient en alerte. La guerre entre les deux plus grandes forces de Valoran aurait probablement éclaté pour la possession de la riche zone minière de Kalamanda si les puissants invocateurs de l'Institut de la Guerre n'avaient pas usé de leurs pouvoirs magiques pour s'approprier le village et séparer les armées de Demacia et de Noxus. À présent les représailles noxiennes étaient possibles et devaient être envisagées.

Galio remarqua un petit garçon, assit à côté de sa mère à l'avant d'une charrette remplie de légumes. Tous deux patientaient pendant que les gardes inspectaient leur chargement, puis la femme mis les chevaux au pas lorsqu'elle obtint l'autorisation de passer, se dirigeant vers le marché ou les agriculteurs vendaient habituellement leurs produits. Le garçon était tout jeune, probablement âgé de six ou sept ans. Galio ne l'avait encore jamais vu : il supposa qu'il s'agissait là de son tout premier voyage à Demacia.

L'enfant leva tout à coup les yeux vers lui. L'avait-il reconnu ? Les enfants, il s'en était rendu compte, avaient toujours été plus à même de le remarquer que les adultes. Le garçon plissa les yeux comme pour vérifier qu'il ne se trompait pas, puis le montra clairement du doigt.

« Regarde maman ! » s'exclama-t 'il en agrippant le bras de sa mère. « C'est Galio ! »

Galio le considéra avec attention, mais resta immobile. La mère, occupée à discuter avec l'un des gardes, tourna la tête vers son fils, puis dans la direction qu'il indiquait. Elle fronça les sourcils, lui adressa quelques mots que Galio n'entendit pas (sa vue était extrêmement perçante, mais son ouïe n'était pas plus fine que celle d'un humain) puis retourna à sa discussion avec le garde. L'enfant rabaissa son bras et se mit à bouder.

Alors la gargouille, après avoir vérifié que personne d'autre ne regardait, leva lentement l'un de ses bras et lui adressa un salut.  
Bouche bée, l'enfant trépigna en criant son nom à tue-tête. Tandis que la femme tournait de nouveau les yeux vers son fils, Galio déploya ses ailes et, quittant le rempart, s'éleva dans les airs pour regagner l'intérieur de la cité. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut un cri perçant :

« Je t'avais bien dit que c'était lui ! »

Tout en survolant les rues, il pouffa de rire.

Galio était bien plus qu'un gardien, et bien plus qu'une gargouille. Il était un champion de la League of Legends, servant l'Institut de la Guerre en participant à des affrontements très réglementés opposant les différentes cités-états de Valoran. Ces petits simulacres de bataille avaient été mis en place pour éviter de nouvelles guerres à grande échelle qui auraient pu détruire Runeterra. Ce monde, en effet, était gorgé d'énergie magique, et depuis des siècles les races intelligentes qui le peuplaient avaient appris à l'extraire de la terre et à l'utiliser à leur bénéfice.

Mais un pouvoir immense peut entraîner des catastrophes de même ampleur. Les différentes guerres runiques ayant éclaté sur Runeterra utilisèrent une telle quantité d'énergie pure que le fragile équilibre sur lequel le monde reposait menaçait de s'effondrer. Toutes les cités-états décidèrent d'un commun accord que cela devait cesser. Même Noxus réalisa qu'un empire, tout puissant qu'il fut, ne pouvait perdurer sur une terre dévastée. La League of Legends fut donc créée afin de résoudre les conflits sans déclencher de nouvelles guerres runiques.

Dans les matchs de la League, les champions étaient choisis et contrôlés par les plus puissants mages de Valoran – les invocateurs – et, divisés en deux équipes, s'affrontaient sur des arènes nommées Champs de Justice. L'équipe gagnante gagnait également le conflit pour lequel le match avait été mis en place. Cela permettait de régler tous les différends possibles, les plus insignifiants comme les plus importants : l'un de ces matchs avait permis de libérer les îles ioniennes du joug noxien, tandis que d'autres résolvaient des problèmes de moindre importance, comme la possession d'un domaine où les disputes entre des familles nobles ou des mages.

Galio était l'un de ces champions. En général, les champions de la League étaient considérés comme des héros dans leurs communautés respectives. Leurs apparitions en public étaient toujours très remarquées. Chacun des matchs de la League était retransmit via un système magique sur de gigantesques façades ou tous les habitants de Valoran pouvaient les voir.

Presque tous les champions avaient été des personnages importants et célèbres avant de rejoindre la League. C'était le cas de la plupart des champions combattant pour Demacia, mais pas de Galio. Garen et Luxanna, les frères et sœur Crownguard, appartenaient à une famille noble et très influente. Jarvan IV était l'héritier de la couronne de Demacia en personne. Même Xin Zhao, le sénéchal du roi Jarvan II, était célèbre bien qu'il n'était pas demacien de naissance.

Galio, en revanche, n'avait connu aucune forme de célébrité. C'était une gargouille qui avait été fabriquée de toutes pièces, non un humain. Bien souvent, les adultes qui le rencontraient en personne étaient surpris qu'il puisse être « vivant » en dehors de la League. Beaucoup pensaient qu'il avait été créé par l'Institut de la Guerre uniquement pour se battre, comme les golems qui rôdaient dans les jungles des Champs de Justice et que les champions terrassaient pour acquérir de l'or. Ils considéraient qu'une statue, même animée par la magie, ne pouvaient pas penser ni ressentir quoi que ce soit, et cela ne le rendait pas très populaire.

Par contre, il avait constaté que les enfants l'aimaient beaucoup. Lorsqu'ils grandissaient leur allégeance se tournait davantage vers des champions comme Garen ou Lux, mais tant qu'ils étaient jeunes leur admiration pour lui était immense. Galio supposait que cette adoration était due à son apparence qui pouvait le faire passer, aux yeux de ces enfants, comme un gigantesque jouet (d'ailleurs un fabriquant de jouets de Demacia avait créé une série de figurines de bois à son effigie, très prisée des jeunes bambins).

Mais Poppy, un autre champion de la League qui était également son amie la plus chère, avait un avis différent sur la question. Selon elle, c'était la voix de Galio, grave et rassurante, qu'ils appréciaient.

Le service militaire obligatoire à Demacia durait trois ans, mais bien souvent les adultes choisissaient de continuer à servir la cité-état. Malgré la création de la League of Legends, la présence d'une armée était nécessaire pour régler les conflits que l'Institut ne pouvait prendre en charge (escarmouches noxiennes, attaques de brigands, de pirates ou de monstres divers).  
Les hommes qui partaient en guerre laissaient derrière eux leur famille. Les enfants étaient élevés par leurs mères et parfois leurs grands-parents, mais la présence d'un père leur manquait.

La voix de Galio était imposante mais chaleureuse. Poppy l'avait décrite comme « paternelle » et Luxanna avait approuvé ce qualificatif. Ne pouvant entendre la voix de leurs pères, les enfants aimaient entendre la sienne répondant aux ordres de ses invocateurs sur les Champs de Justice. Galio avait commencé à croire davantage à ce que Poppy affirmait le jour ou une noble dame demacienne était venue le voir au cours d'un bal organisé en l'honneur des champions de Demacia. Elle lui avait expliqué que sa fille avait un caractère difficile et que lorsqu'elle pleurait trop, elle avait l'habitude de l'emmener dans l'un des grands halls ou étaient parfois diffusés d'anciens matchs de la League et de demander à un invocateur de montrer un match dans lequel il se battait. À l'instant où elle entendait la voix de Galio, la petite fille cessait de pleurer et commençait à glousser de bonheur, parfois même s'endormait dans les bras de sa mère, bien que l'on entendait également les bruits de combats violents.

Cette idée le mettait tout de même mal à l'aise pour une raison qu'il ignorait, et il se mit à penser au petit garçon qui l'avait vu à l'entrée de la ville. Son père était-il parti en guerre ? Quand l'avait-il vu pour la dernière fois ?

Pourquoi cela le préoccupait-il tant ? Parfois, Galio considérait comme étrange l'idée qu'il puisse ressentir quoi que ce soit. Pour Durand il était un chef-d'œuvre, le plus réussi parmi tous les êtres artificiels qu'il avait créés. Il était en effet le golem le plus intelligent de Valoran, tant et si bien que suite à sa création l'Institut de la Guerre avait interdit formellement de donner la vie à une statue. Galio avait bien plus qu'une simple capacité de réflexion : il avait une conscience. Durand avait visiblement découvert comment faire en sorte qu'une créature artificielle puisse avoir des sentiments, mais avait malheureusement toujours refusé de lui expliquer pour quelle raison il l'avait créé ainsi, et non insensible comme ses pairs. Et lorsque Durand fut tué par des assassins noxiens au cours de l'un de ses voyages, Galio avait perdu tout espoir d'obtenir une réponse.

Galio vola jusqu'à une tour de guet abandonnée où il avait élu domicile. Techniquement il aurait pu se passer d'un lieu d'habitation : il n'avait pas besoin de manger ni de dormir. Il ne possédait pas d'objet à entreposer, hormis quelques outils aujourd'hui inutiles, ayant autrefois appartenu à son créateur et qu'il avait choisi de garder pour des raisons sentimentales (bien qu'il ne s'expliquait pas les raisons de cette sentimentalité).

Mais il considérait qu'un refuge lui était tout de même nécessaire pour se cacher durant la journée, lorsqu'il était susceptible d'être invoqué sur les Champs de Justice à l'occasion d'un match. Les invocateurs, en effet, avaient le pouvoir de le téléporter immédiatement jusqu'à l'Institut de la Guerre, et l'enchantement provoquait une brillante explosion de lumière pouvant effrayer les passants si elle se produisait en public.

Galio se posa sur une fenêtre de la tour, et pénétra dans ce qui avait été autrefois une cellule de prison. Il n'y avait pas de lit, bien sûr, mais de petites tables recouvertes de divers objets ayant appartenu à Durand, qu'il avait ramené de Northguard. Le tout ressemblait à un minuscule musée poussiéreux.

Il se pencha à la fenêtre et admira la ville, ses hautes tours aux toits de bronze et ses larges rues pavées qui commençaient à noircir de monde. La rumeur de la foule se fit de plus en plus importante à mesure que le soleil se levait. Les marchés s'animaient, les soldats commençaient des patrouilles régulières dans les rues, plus pour prodiguer un sentiment de sécurité aux citoyens que pour faire face à un danger réel.

Le regard de Galio fut attiré par une scène curieuse dans une allée qui bordait les docks. Deux yordles semblaient se disputer violemment. Les yordles, de petits humanoïdes dont les mâles avaient des apparences de rongeurs, étaient des visiteurs extrêmement rares à Demacia. Bandle, la ville ou la majorité d'entre eux vivaient, se situait à l'autre bout de Valoran. Poppy en était l'ambassadeur et, en tant que tel, se rendait régulièrement à Demacia, mais la plupart de ceux de son espèce n'avaient jamais quitté leur ville natale.

De plus, Galio ne connaissait pas du tout ces deux personnages. Les yordles, surtout les mâles, étaient en général très différents les uns des autres, parfois tant qu'ils semblaient ne pas appartenir à la même race. Et comme ils étaient peu nombreux à Demacia, il reconnaissait aisément chacun d'eux à leur visage. Mais pas ces deux-là. L'un des deux ressemblait à un raton-laveur, mais sa fourrure était rousse et non de la teinte marron foncé plus répandue chez les yordles. L'autre était de couleur bleu nuit et semblait maculé de taches de cambouis. Ils portaient tous les deux de gigantesques sacs et ne cessaient de se quereller.

Ils étaient bien trop loin pour que Galio ne puisse entendre l'objet de leur dispute, mais semblaient particulièrement furieux. Le yordle bleu lança un regard courroucé à son vis-à-vis, et tous deux, jetant leurs sacs à terre, semblaient vouloir en venir aux mains.

Galio se hissa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, prêt à prendre son envol pour interrompre leur bagarre, lorsqu'il entendit une voix dans sa tête.

« Galio, vous êtes prié de vous tenir prêt. » annonça la voix féminine, poliment mais fermement. « Vous venez d'être invoqué sur les Champs de Justice pour un match officiel de la League of Legends. Vous allez être transporté à l'Institut de la guerre dans dix secondes. »

Les deux yordles devront régler seuls leur différend, pensa-t-il.

Il avait un devoir important à accomplir.


	2. Chapter 2

En un éclair Galio fut transporté à des milliers de kilomètres de Demacia, sur une plate-forme de pierre flottante. Il se trouvait à présent dans la Brèche de Cristal, résultat d'un conflit de grande ampleur entre Demacia et Noxus pour la possession des ressources minières de Kalamanda. Les invocateurs de l'Institut s'y étaient rendus pour séparer les armées des deux cités états, et pour tenter de réparer les dégâts que les déploiements d'énergie pure avaient causés en ce lieu. Mais le mal était fait : les mines de Kalamanda étaient devenues magiquement instables et dangereuses. Plutôt que d'en autoriser l'exploitation par les différentes cités-états de Valoran et risquer le déclenchement de nouvelles catastrophes, la League avait préféré transformer l'endroit en un nouveau Champ de Justice.

Tout en reprenant ses esprits, Galio jeta un œil aux quatre champions qui seraient ses alliés pour cette bataille. Heimerdinger, l'inventeur yordle le plus célèbre de Valoran, passait en revue ses outils qui lui permettraient de construire rapidement l'armement Hextech dont il se servait sur le champ de bataille. Il adressa à Galio un bref signe de tête et se replongea dans son travail.

Maître Yi, un redoutable guerrier ionien, réfléchissait à l'équipement qu'il allait acheter auprès du gérant de la boutique du champion, une petite échoppe où l'on pouvait acquérir des objets augmentant les capacités physiques et magiques moyennant des pièces d'or artificielles gagnées au combat. Il s'agissait d'un allié de poids dans la Brèche de Cristal : sa rapidité quasi surhumaine lui permettait de rapidement prendre le contrôle des tours qui jalonnaient le champ de bataille.

« Hey Galio ! » l'interpella une voix d'enfant « Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus ! »

Galio tourna la tête et aperçut Nunu, un autre champion de la League. Ce n'était qu'un petit garçon, mais il ne combattait pas tout seul : il était installé sur le dos d'un gigantesque yéti nommé Willump, et tous deux formaient un duo très efficace.

Leur rencontre avait été le résultat d'une terrible tragédie : Nunu, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé, avait été séparé de son père par une tempête de neige au cours d'un voyage dans les montagnes de Freljord. Le père ne fut jamais retrouvé, mais le fils fut recueilli par Willump et élevé par les yétis qui vivaient là.

Beaucoup de gens estimaient qu'il était irresponsable de laisser un enfant participer à de si violents combats, mais Nunu se considérait comme un porte-parole des yétis et des humains de Freljord, et tenait à défendre les intérêts de la cité-état, ce à quoi l'Institut de la Guerre n'était pas opposé.

Galio se sentait particulièrement proche de ce garçon et de son « frère ». Probablement parce que Willump, tout comme lui, était une créature mal comprise, que beaucoup considéraient comme un monstre. Peut-être aussi parce que contrairement à d'autres, il parvenait à se rendre compte que malgré son jeune âge, Nunu était d'une sagesse et d'une maturité peu communes. De plus, il appréciait son humour et sa spontanéité. Galio leva sa main et adressa un signe amical à l'enfant, et Willump poussa un grognement qu'il interpréta comme une salutation. Puis Nunu désigna discrètement le cinquième membre de leur équipe en roulant des yeux inquiets.

Il s'agissait de Shaco, le Bouffon des ténèbres, un assassin cruel et insensible que beaucoup considéraient comme un démon. Il revêtait la tenue caractéristique du bouffon, des vêtements aux couleurs criardes et un chapeau à grelots, mais tenait dans chaque main des poignards effilés et utilisait des pièges mortels ressemblant à des boîtes surprise. Presque tous les champions de la League le haïssaient, même la plupart des noxiens, et il était si dangereux que l'Institut de la Guerre le plaçait sous haute surveillance en dehors des Champs de Justice.  
Tous les champions, hélas, ne combattaient pas dans la League pour défendre de nobles idéaux. Les motivations de certains d'entre eux étaient même parfois inconnues, ce qui ne manquait pas de mettre Galio mal à l'aise. Shaco tourna la tête dans sa direction et caqueta un salut en affichant son habituel sourire hypocrite.

Les invocateurs, pour être représentés lors des matchs, étaient en droit de choisir n'importe quel champion : ces derniers n'avaient pas leur mot à dire. Il en résultait parfois des équipes étranges, faites de personnes qui n'auraient, en temps normal, jamais accepté de coopérer. Par exemple, il était arrivé à Galio, qui considérait Noxus comme le mal incarné, de devoir se battre aux côtés d'un ou de plusieurs champions noxiens dans un but commun de victoire. Les champions de Demacia et de Noxus qui faisaient équipe avaient tendance à s'échanger des bordées d'injures, mais un puissant enchantement les empêchaient de se faire du mal et les forçait à travailler ensemble.

« Bonjour Galio, dit une jeune voix féminine dans sa tête.

- Carowen, c'est un plaisir de vous servir, comme d'habitude, répondit-il mentalement. »

Carowen Aurum était une invocatrice qu'il connaissait bien. Elle aimait particulièrement les champions dont le rôle était de protéger leurs équipiers, un rôle que Galio jouait à la perfection. Elle était aussi demacienne de naissance, et d'une loyauté exemplaire : elle prenait soin de n'invoquer que des champions combattant pour Demacia ou pour des cité-états alliées. Elle lui avait révélé qu'elle n'avait jamais invoqué une seule fois un champion de Noxus et qu'elle espérait ne pas en avoir besoin un jour.

Grâce à ses puissants pouvoirs, elle communiquait télépathiquement avec Galio. À première vue, il pouvait sembler que les champions de la League n'était que les pantins des invocateurs, condamnés à obéir aveuglément à leurs ordres, mais la réalité était tout autre : un lien beaucoup plus complexe unissait le champion au mage qui l'avait élu. Les deux entités devaient apprendre à se connaître et à travailler de concert. Au début, le lien magique était ténu, et le champion ne parvenait pas à utiliser la totalité des pouvoirs qu'il possédait. Mais au fur et à mesure du temps leurs esprits réussissaient à entrer en communion, et le champion devenait de plus en plus fort, à condition que l'invocateur le comprenne et sache le guider.

« Ce match a lieu entre deux corporations zaunites qui se disputent la propriété d'un entrepôt contenant des prototypes de machines hextech ultra-perfectionnées, expliqua Carowen.

- Nous nous battons pour Zaun ? » demanda Galio, surpris.

Zaun avait une très mauvaise réputation à Valoran. C'était dans cette cité-état qu'étaient menées les expériences scientifiques et magiques les plus immorales et les plus dangereuses qui soient. Les savants zaunites se livraient aux recherches les plus folles sans se soucier de leur impact sur la nature ou sur les habitants de la ville, ce qui donnait souvent naissance à des créatures monstrueuses possédant un embryon d'intelligence (certaines d'entre elles combattaient même au sein de la League) mais pas une once de compassion ou de sensibilité. Zaun était aussi une alliée reconnue de Noxus, lui vendant des armes chimiques et des machines destructrices, notamment lors du conflit l'opposant aux îles ioniennes. Tout l'opposait à Demacia.

« L'entreprise pour laquelle nous nous battons est moralement plus acceptable que l'autre, répondit l'invocatrice. Elle accorde des congés à ses employés et dédommage les familles en cas de blessures graves ou de décès. Je sais que leurs mains ne sont pas non plus parfaitement propres, mais l'on m'a forcée à faire un choix.

- Entendu. Le match va bientôt commencer. Qui sont nos adversaires ?

- Dans leur équipe se trouvent Akali, Gangplank, Malzahar, Jax et Singed. »

Galio hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

« Je suppose que vous souhaitez avant tout que je mette Jax et Singed hors d'état de nuire ?

- En effet, surtout Singed. Protège Heimerdinger et Shaco de ces deux champions autant que possible.

- À vos ordres. »

L'apparition d'un pont de pierre permettant aux champions de descendre de la plate-forme jusqu'à la Brèche de cristal signala le début du combat. Galio battit violemment des ailes, générant un couloir d'aspiration afin d'aider ses alliés et lui-même à gagner plus rapidement le champ de bataille. Sur l'ordre de Carowen il se dirigea vers le nord afin de rencontrer ses adversaires.

La Brèche de Cristal était un Champ de justice de petite taille mais labyrinthique. Les champions avaient pour but de capturer cinq tours situées sur toute la périphérie de l'arène circulaire. L'équipe qui possédait le plus de tours drainait petit à petit l'énergie du Nexus adverse jusqu'à ce que l'autre équipe récupère les tours perdues – ou que leur Nexus soit détruit, signifiant automatiquement leur défaite.

Shaco et Heimerdinger capturèrent les deux tours les plus proches de leur Nexus, tandis que Galio, Nunu et Maître Yi se dirigèrent vers la tour la plus au Nord. Située près de l'ancien moulin à vent de Kalamanda, elle se trouvait à égale distance des deux bases : la possession de ce point stratégique et facile à défendre constituait un avantage non négligeable.

Carowen ordonna à Galio de se placer devant la tour afin d'intercepter les trois champions adverses qui arrivaient : Akali, Jax et Singed. Le but de cette manœuvre était de détourner leur attention afin que ses deux alliés puissent capturer la tour du moulin en toute quiétude. C'était une tentative assez risquée mais qui avait des chances de fonctionner : bien que l'objectif principal soit de capturer des tours et non de détruire les champions adverses, certains invocateurs peu expérimentés ne résistaient pas à l'envie de s'en prendre à une proie isolée et mordaient allègrement à l'hameçon, oubliant le reste.

Le piège fonctionna. Akali, une puissante guerrière ninja, disparut dans un nuage de fumée pour se préparer à un assaut. Jax s'avança vers Galio d'un air menaçant, tenant fermement son arme – un lampadaire en bronze –, prêt à le tailler en pièces. Singed, le chimiste fou de Zaun, lança quant à lui une fiole qui se brisa au sol et libéra son contenu : une glue extrêmement forte dont il avait le secret, clouant littéralement au sol tout adversaire qui y posait les pieds.

Cependant, Galio avait de quoi répondre à leur agression. Il s'entoura d'un bouclier magique rendant la pierre qui le constituait plus résistante encore. Puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent, libérant une sphère d'énergie pure qui, en touchant le sol, provoqua une violente détonation, blessant grièvement ses adversaires. Les trois champions, irradiés de magie, voyaient leurs muscles se tétaniser et leurs mouvements ralentir considérablement durant quelques secondes.

Cette diversion avait porté ses fruits, et les trois adversaires comprirent leur erreur trop tard : Nunu et Maître Yi avait canalisé l'énergie de la tour du moulin et l'avaient capturée. Malheureusement, ils décidèrent de reporter leur frustration sur Galio. Les défenses de celui-ci, bien que solides, ne tinrent pas face à une force supérieure en nombre : ils concentrèrent leurs efforts sur lui pour le détruire.

Galio mourut.

Mais uniquement pour quelques secondes.

C'était l'une des choses les plus difficiles à supporter en tant que champion de la League : mourir. Et cela arrivait souvent. Les Champs de Justice étaient sans pitié : les champions s'y battaient jusqu'à la mort. Heureusement, l'énergie des Nexus et les pouvoirs des invocateurs rendaient ces morts factices et temporaires. Après quelques instants, les champions revenaient à la vie et retournaient combattre comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais c'était tout de même une expérience douloureuse, traumatisante même pour certains. C'est pourquoi tout le monde ne pouvait rejoindre la League. Mais Galio, lui, ne connaissait bien sûr pas la douleur physique. Il ressentait simplement une sensation d'écrasement gigantesque, suivie du noir complet.

Il se rematérialisa sur la plate-forme d'invocation où il s'était trouvé avant le début du combat.

Parfois, les champions mouraient plus d'une dizaine de fois par match. Certains d'entre eux en ressortaient terrifiés et hagards et restaient prostrés durant plusieurs heures. L'une des championnes les plus influentes de la League, la guérisseuse ionienne connue sous le nom de Soraka, étudiait l'influence de la mort sur l'équilibre mental de ses collègues et cherchait à s'assurer que les plus fragiles se remettent rapidement. La League ne pouvait se permettre que tous ses champions deviennent aussi dérangés que Shaco.

« La stratégie a-t-elle fonctionné ? demanda Galio à Carowen.

- Oui, merci de ton sacrifice, répondit-elle. Heimerdinger est harcelé par Singed au niveau de la tour Sud. Tu dois l'aider à le repousser.

- Compris. »

Il se rendit sur les lieux. Heimerdinger avait déjà déployé ses tourelles hextech près du point de capture pour maintenir les ennemis à distance, mais c'était un champion fragile et sans défenses, qui pouvait rapidement être occis si un adversaire se concentrait sur lui et que personne ne le protégeait.

Galio était souvent invoqué sur les Champs de Justice lorsque l'on avait besoin d'un contre à Singed, l'un des scientifiques les plus talentueux, les plus immoraux et les plus fous de Zaun. Il avait été à l'origine d'une pléthore d'armes chimiques effroyables et terriblement efficaces qui avait fait jusque-là des milliers de morts chez les ennemis de sa cité-état, mais cela ne pesait pas du tout sur sa conscience. Il ne se souciait pas non plus des atroces brûlures et des déformations de son squelette que les produits chimiques avaient causé. Ses décoctions le rendaient plus fort, rapide et extrêmement résistant. De plus, il répandait sans cesse un nuage de poison mortel dans son sillage, le rendant difficile à approcher.

Mais Galio le contrait très efficacement. Il rivalisait sans peine avec lui sur le plan de la rapidité et de la résistance, et ne craignait pas particulièrement son poison. En général les deux champions, à mesure qu'ils gagnaient en puissance, devenaient incapables de se détruire l'un l'autre, mais avaient la capacité de protéger leurs alliés respectifs et de gêner l'adversaire.

Galio, cependant, avait un avantage sur son vis-à-vis. Un pouvoir surpuissant dont il comptait bien se servir.

Il gagna la tour sous laquelle Heirmerdinger s'était réfugié. Les cinq tours de la Brèche de Cristal, une fois capturées, attaquaient les adversaires en projetant des traits d'énergie magique, mais cessaient une fois qu'un champion ennemi récitait l'incantation permettant de les capturer.

Singed, cependant, était si solide qu'il endurait sans problème les tirs de la tour pendant qu'il harcelait Heimerdinger. Sous l'emprise de sa potion de démence, un élixir de sa composition qui augmentait considérablement ses performances physiques, il le saisit et le projeta par-dessus son épaule pour l'éloigner du point de capture et l'immerger dans son nuage de poison. Galio intervint immédiatement pour utiliser l'un des pouvoirs les plus dévastateurs que son créateur, l'artificier Durand, lui avait donné.

Il s'abattit violemment sur le sol et émit une vague de magie pure tout autour de lui. Elle s'insinua dans l'esprit de Singed, provoquant chez lui une rage incontrôlable et le forçant à délaisser l'inventeur yordle pour attaquer Galio. Mais c'était fait exprès : la carapace de pierre dont il s'était enveloppé absorba l'énergie de chaque coup que Singed lui assénait, et après quelques secondes (durant lesquelles Heimerdinger ne manqua pas de profiter de la diversion pour lancer plusieurs missiles Hextech sur son adversaire) elle explosa, libérant toute l'énergie canalisée. Galio avait retourné la propre force de Singed contre lui, et l'avait tué sur le coup.

« Fantastique ! s'exclama Heimerdinger.

- Merci. », répondit-il. Puis il quitta l'inventeur pour trouver d'autres alliés à soutenir.

Par la suite, guidé par Carowen, il parvint à empêcher plusieurs fois l'équipe adverse de capturer de nouvelles tours. Au fur et à mesure que le match avançait il devenait de plus en plus difficile à tuer et donnait à ses coéquipiers davantage de temps pour se défendre ou prendre des points stratégiques. Tant et si bien que le Nexus adverse finit par être détruit, signalant leur victoire. L'entreprise zaunite pour laquelle Carowen et ses quatre alliés s'étaient battus remporta l'entrepôt tant convoité.

« Excellent travail Galio, félicitations ! lui dit-elle. Je te ramène immédiatement à Demacia. À propos, comment vont les choses là-bas ? Cela fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas retournée.

- Je suis à votre service, invocatrice, répondit-il. Demacia est plus resplendissante que jamais. Si vous vous y rendez, faites en sorte que la famille royale soit au courant : ils seront ravis de vous inviter à un de leurs diners mondains, je pense.

- Je n'en doute pas, affirma-t-elle en réprimant un léger rire. Tu seras de retour là-bas dans dix secondes. À bientôt, je l'espère. »

Galio était fier de lui et de cette invocatrice. Parfois les matchs de la Brèche de Cristal connaissaient des retournements de situation surprenants, et l'on pouvait perdre un combat même favorable sur une erreur d'inattention. Mais Carowen le connaissait parfaitement. Elle savait quand faire appel à ses pouvoirs, faisait preuve de patience et de discernement, et surtout comprenait son rôle : il était un gardien, un protecteur, et non un champion agressif dont le rôle était de tuer et d'anéantir.

Une lumière aveuglante l'enveloppa et il se retrouva l'instant d'après dans la tour de guet où il se trouvait avant le début du match. Il lui fallut un moment cependant pour se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il entendait le tintement de nombreuses cloches : les carillons d'alarme de Demacia. Une catastrophe s'était produite en son absence.


	3. Chapter 3

Demacia possédait une dizaine de hauts clochers qui s'élevaient dans le ciel bien au-dessus des autres bâtiments. On en utilisait en général un ou deux pour alerter d'un danger menaçant la cité, mais actuellement tous les carillons sans exception sonnaient : c'était un cas de force majeure. Galio ne parvenait pas à déterminer d'où provenait la menace.

Bien qu'il fût capable de comprendre et de ressentir certaines émotions, sa sensibilité était limitée de telle sorte que les sentiments les plus puissants lui étaient inconnus, et Durand n'en avait jamais expliqué la raison. Il pouvait par exemple être anxieux ou inquiet, mais ne connaissait pas la panique. Certains considéraient cela comme une grande chance, mais lui se demandait parfois ce qu'il manquait à être aussi insensible.

Il se hissa calmement hors de sa fenêtre, escalada promptement la tour et se percha sur le toit conique afin de mieux voir.

Au début, il pensa à un incendie. Bien que Demacia soit principalement faite de pierre, les charpentes des bâtiments étaient en bois et les incendies n'étaient pas si rares. Il scruta les toits de la ville pour repérer un éventuel panache de fumée, mais ne trouva rien.

Puis il tourna son regard vers les remparts entourant la cité. S'ils avaient été pris d'assaut, les archers et les balistes s'y seraient immédiatement mis en position. Hors les chemins de ronde étaient vide : cela signifiait que les gardes avaient abandonné leur patrouille pour résoudre un problème qui se trouvait ailleurs dans la ville.

Peut-être une attaque du port par des pirates ? L'hypothèse semblait absurde. Certes Demacia avait été autrefois particulièrement victime des attaques navales, mais les générations de Lightshield se succédant sur le trône avaient pris l'affaire en main et fortifié le port en plaçant de nombreuses tours et murailles : les docks étaient aujourd'hui quasi imprenables par les pirates.

Ne distinguant pas d'élément permettant de répondre à ses interrogations, Galio quitta son perchoir et, prenant son envol, s'éleva au-dessus de la cité. Il chercha à comprendre l'agitation des gens dans la rue. Se précipitaient-ils vers un endroit précis ? Ou bien fuyaient-ils quelque chose ?

Il comprit que les soldats de Demacia se dirigeaient vers les docks tandis que les civils s'enfuyaient dans la direction opposée, mais fut incapable de distinguer la menace. Les gardes, brandissant leurs épées et leurs lances, prenaient vraisemblablement des postures défensives, mais ce n'était pas des humains qu'ils combattaient. De là où il se trouvait les agresseurs n'étaient que des points mauves. Étaient-ce des monstres ? La ville était-elle envahie de créatures assez puissantes pour s'y introduire?

En s'approchant, il put voir de quoi il s'agissait. Les gardes affrontaient d'étranges quadrupèdes mauves aux aspects d'insectes, aux yeux jaunes et globuleux. Les créatures rampaient sur le sol, sur les murs des bâtiments, et attaquaient tous les êtres humains qu'elles croisaient, les déchiquetant de leurs griffes acérées et de leurs crocs.

« Des êtres du Néant… », pensa Galio. Ces créatures étaient semblables à celles que Malzahar, un champion malfaisant de la League, invoquait pour l'assister sur les Champs de Justice. Il pouvait en général ne faire appel qu'à un ou deux d'entre eux, mais ici ils étaient des dizaines ; peut-être même des centaines parcouraient la ville en ce moment, détruisant tout ce qu'ils voyaient.

Comment étaient-ils arrivés ici ?

Mais cette question trouverait sa réponse plus tard : Galio devait d'abord protéger la population contre ces monstres. En s'approchant du champ de bataille, visiblement scindé en plusieurs groupes d'attaque, il chercha prioritairement les autres champions demaciens de la League, principalement Garen Crownguard. En tant que dirigeant du Détachement Hardi, il devait déjà être en première ligne, donnant des directives à ses hommes pour repousser la menace.

Toutefois, ce fut un autre champion qui attira son attention. Il aperçut un rayon de lumière gigantesque et aveuglant dans une large avenue qui incinéra aussitôt tous les êtres du Néant qui s'y trouvaient. Il reconnut aussitôt la magie de la sœur de Garen, Luxanna. C'était à la fois un puissant mage et un excellent espion de l'unité militaire demacienne. Bien que jeune, elle était surdouée dans son domaine, capable d'apprendre n'importe quel sortilège en regardant simplement quelqu'un d'autre l'exécuter.

Il put apercevoir Lux au bout de l'avenue. Elle portait l'armure légère qu'elle utilisait sur les Champs de Justice et tenait son sceptre lumineux à la main. Plusieurs gardes étaient rassemblés autour d'elle, sur le qui-vive.

Mais ils n'aperçurent pas un groupe d'êtres du Néant qui approchaient d'eux par les toits, descendant le long des murs à toute vitesse. Galio cria dans leur direction pour les avertir, et Lux, fort heureusement, réagit vite. Elle lança son sceptre magique qui traversa les gardes, les entourant d'un bouclier de lumière qui les protégea efficacement des griffes des créatures lorsque celles-ci bondirent. Les soldats, qui grâce à cette intervention ne subirent pas la moindre blessure, purent les éliminer sans risque tandis que le bâton, comme un boomerang, regagnait la main de Lux.

« Galio, te voilà enfin ! Que faisais-tu ? lui cria-t-elle alors qu'il atterrissait près d'elle.

- J'ai été invoqué dans la Brèche de Cristal, répondit-il. Depuis combien de temps combattez-vous ? Où est Garen ?

- Le prince Jarvan IV et lui organisent les troupes et le Détachement Hardi pour parcourir la ville. Je me suis séparée d'eux pour aider les gardes près des docks, et je pensais t'y trouver. Poppy est là aussi, quelque part : elle montre sûrement à ces horreurs la diplomatie du marteau. Quant à Xin Zhao, il organise la défense du palais, au cas où les êtres du Néant l'attaqueraient. »

Il hocha la tête.

Galio n'avait pas de grade officiel à Demacia, puisqu'il n'était pas à proprement parler une personne. Mais il était traité par l'armée demacienne avec autant de respect qu'un officier supérieur. La plupart des soldats considéraient ses conseils comme des ordres et restaient attentifs à son point de vue.

« Le capitaine March a été blessé lors de nos premières tentatives pour repousser les monstres, expliqua un garde. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que ces créatures viennent du quartier qui borde les docks, mais pas du port lui-même : nous n'en avons pas vu au-delà de l'enceinte.

- Malzahar a perdu la raison s'il s'imagine qu'il peut lancer ainsi une attaque contre Demacia sans représailles, dit Lux avec colère. L'Institut de la Guerre ne tolèrera pas cela !

- Malzahar a été l'un de mes adversaires sur la Brèche de Cristal, répondit Galio. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit responsable de cette agression. Y'a-t'il déjà eu des victimes ?

- Des soldats ont été blessés, mais aucun d'entre eux n'est mort, déclara un autre garde. Nous avons vu des civils tomber à terre, mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps de les secourir. Nous ne savons pas s'ils ont été tués ou non. »

Le groupe descendit rapidement le long de l'avenue et s'approcha d'un large carrefour entouré de plusieurs grands entrepôts. Un groupe de créatures s'y trouvaient et s'approchèrent d'un air menaçant. Alors que les demaciens se préparaient à un affrontement ils virent surgir d'une rue adjacente Poppy, le champion yordle, à la tête d'un autre groupe de gardes. Elle chargea les êtres du Néant à une vitesse phénoménale et les percuta de plein fouet, les faisant tomber à la renverse. Puis elle les écrasa promptement sous son énorme marteau.

Sa rapidité était d'autant plus impressionnante qu'elle portait sur le dos une lourde armure (bien plus solide que celle de Lux), et un bouclier, qui ne l'entravaient même pas dans ses mouvements. L'Ambassadeur de fer n'avait pas été nommé ainsi pour rien.

« Galio, où étais-tu passé ? », demanda-t-elle, à peine essoufflée.

Poppy ne vivait pas à Demacia mais y passait beaucoup de temps en tant qu'ambassadeur de Bandle. Elle y était restée depuis le début du conflit de Kalamanda, défendant les intérêts de la cité-état des yordles.

« Pas le temps de t'expliquer, répondit Galio. Si ces créatures viennent du Néant, nous ne devons pas relâcher notre vigilance : leur nombre ne décroitra pas de sitôt. Lux et toi devez prendre le commandement des troupes jusqu'à ce que les renforts du prince Jarvan arrivent.

- Pourquoi nous et pas toi ? demanda Lux.

- Je pense que pour ma part je dois plutôt chercher à savoir d'où viennent ces créatures, et résoudre le problème à la source si je le peux. »

Poppy et Lux approuvèrent. Sous les ordres des deux championnes, les troupes de gardes se dispersèrent dans les rues à la recherche d'autres créatures tandis que Galio reprit son envol.

« Le Néant… », murmura-t-il à la cantonade alors qu'il inspectait chaque rue de la ville pour déterminer l'origine de l'invasion. L'existence de ce lieu situé entre différents plans de la réalité et peuplé de créatures cauchemardesques était source de débat dans la League of Legends. Certains champions prétendaient être issus du Néant ou avoir des liens avec lui. Le prophète Malzahar affirmait qu'une voix avait pénétré son esprit et lui confiait la mission de permettre aux néantins d'envahir Valoran.

L'Institut de la Guerre, néanmoins, niait en bloc l'existence du Néant. Il y avait certes des hommes et des créatures venues d'autres mondes ou d'autres dimensions sur Runeterra (tous étaient des champions de la League), mais l'on ne possédait aucun moyen de confirmer l'hypothèse d'une terre hostile peuplé de monstres démoniaques assez puissants pour détruire toute forme de vie.

Les avis étaient partagés sur le sujet. Galio n'avait jamais eu aucun point de vue sur la question, et préférait attendre d'obtenir une véritable preuve témoignant de l'existence ou de l'inexistence du Néant. Et une armée de créatures féroces envahissant Demacia constituait une preuve assez tangible. Depuis les airs, il put apercevoir qu'elles étaient plusieurs centaines, la plupart mortes, d'autres continuant de ramper dans les rues ou sur les murs. Il nota également qu'elles étaient de tailles différentes.

Les êtres du Néant que Malzahar invoquait sur les Champs de Justice grandissaient et grossissaient rapidement au fil des minutes, passant de la taille d'un chien à celle d'un ours, puis mourraient tous seuls pour une raison totalement inconnue. Sans les restrictions imposées par la League, se pourrait-il que ces monstruosités continuent de grandir ? Quelle taille pouvaient-ils atteindre ? Finissaient-ils par mourir également ou vivaient-ils plus longtemps ? Galio réalisa qu'il n'était pas plus mal qu'il ne soit pas capable de paniquer.

Il se rendit compte tout à coup que la foule de créatures devenait plus dense, et repéra finalement l'endroit d'où elles venaient : toutes semblaient sortir d'un entrepôt qui se trouvait près du canal desservant le sud de la ville, non loin des docks. Il se souvint que c'était ici qu'il avait vu les deux yordles se disputer avant d'être invoqué dans la Brèche de Cristal, mais chassa cette pensée sans importance et s'approcha prudemment du bâtiment.

Toutes les vitres avaient été brisées et les lourdes portes en bois défoncées - nul doute qu'il s'agissait là de l'œuvre de ces bêtes. Il y avait également un bruit étrange, une sorte de bourdonnement polyphonique, comme si deux essaims d'abeilles volaient dans cet entrepôt : l'un relativement calme, l'autre enragé.

Galio atterrit devant l'entrée et vit aussitôt trois êtres du Néant sortir en trombe et se diriger vers lui. Il activa son bouclier magique et se prépara à riposter à leur attaque, mais à sa grande surprise ils l'ignorèrent totalement et, après l'avoir contourné, poursuivirent leur chemin.

Ils ne l'avaient pas vu, ou plutôt pas senti. Galio supposa qu'ils n'étaient capable de détecter que les êtres vivants (via l'odeur du sang, la chaleur corporelle, ou simplement par un procédé magique), or lui-même n'était pas fait de chair. Sur les Champs de Justice, ils l'attaquaient car Malzahar leur en donnait l'ordre, mais peut-être se concentraient-ils, à l'état sauvage, à traquer des proies vivantes comme n'importe quel animal carnivore… Avant que les trois créatures ne puissent faire du mal à qui que ce soit, il projeta un tir explosif et ils tombèrent sur le dos, raides morts.

Le bourdonnement venait bel et bien de l'intérieur de l'entrepôt ; aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, c'était ce bâtiment à l'apparence anodine qui était à l'origine de tout cela. Galio songea qu'il devait peut-être alerter les autres, mais se ravisa : il ne voulait pas faire courir le moindre risque à Poppy, à Lux ou à qui que ce soit d'autre. Puisque les monstres ne semblaient pas le voir, il serait sans doute plus sûr qu'il explore seul les lieux.

Prudemment et aussi silencieusement que possible, il s'avança vers l'entrée, une brèche percée dans le mur à l'endroit où se trouvait la porte auparavant, et pénétra dans le bâtiment. Il s'efforça de rester stoïque en découvrant des dizaines de ces créatures de cauchemar grouillant sur les murs et le sol. Deux d'entre elles avaient la taille d'un minotaure et écrasaient les caisses de l'entrepôt et leur contenu. Il avait ainsi la preuve qu'elles pouvaient grossir bien plus en dehors des Champs de Justice. Peut-être pouvaient elles atteindre la taille de l'un des champions les plus redoutés de la League of Legends, le monstre du Néant gigantesque qui se faisait appeler Cho'gath.  
Et si celui-ci était une version adulte et morphologiquement développée de ces créatures ?

Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'étudier la question. Les êtres du Néant n'avaient pas encore détecté sa présence, mais il n'était pas impossible qu'ils sachent s'adapter en cas de menace.

Le bourdonnement s'amplifia et Galio remarqua une étrange lueur mauve provenant d'un couloir. Il s'y dirigea en veillant à ne pas éveiller les soupçons des bêtes qui galopaient sur le sol, sur les murs, pressés de sortir de leur demeure pour aller semer mort et destruction. Le couloir menait à une salle de stockage plus petite, et grouillait tant de créatures qu'il était impossible de s'y engager sans entrer en contact avec l'un d'eux.

Il était presque sûr que s'ils se rendaient compte qu'une entité, même non vivante, pouvait se mouvoir et les toucher, les êtres du Néant passeraient à l'attaque. Il ne savait pas s'ils étaient assez puissants pour le détruire, mais espérait ne pas le découvrir à ses dépens.

Galio battit violemment des ailes, envoyant une rafale de vent magique dans le couloir qui projeta en arrière toutes les créatures, les tuant sur le coup. Aussitôt il entendit derrière lui des piaillements furieux : tous les êtres qui peuplaient l'entrepôt se jetèrent sur les caisses, les statues, les tables que le bâtiment contenait pour les détruire. Ils avaient apparemment senti une menace, mais ne parvenaient pas à faire la différence entre lui-même et les autres objets inanimés. Réalisant que le temps était compté, il fonça à travers le couloir jusque dans la petite pièce.

Il y découvrit un portail de la taille d'un humain, parcouru d'éclairs d'énergie mauves, maintenu par ce qui ressemblait à un étrange appareil hextech. Galio réalisa que ce qu'il avait devant lui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un accès vers le Néant, mais se contenta de rester immobile, attendant que quelque chose se produise. Les cris des êtres du Néant et le bruit des objets qu'ils brisaient semblèrent plus lointains.

Il fit un pas en avant et sentit un craquement sourd sous son pied griffu.  
_  
« Il y a rarement autant de neige à cette époque de l'année. Sa mère ne devait probablement pas s'y être attendue. Pauvre petit ! »_

Galio sentit une vague de froid en dessous de lui, mais lorsqu'il regarda il n'aperçut rien d'autre que le sol de pierre. Puis il se concentra de nouveau sur le portail. Il avait vu quelque chose… qu'était-ce ?

Les bruits des créatures se firent plus présents. Ayant détruit tout ce qui se trouvait dans l'entrepôt, elles s'engageaient à présent dans le couloir afin de s'en prendre à la dernière statue encore debout : Galio lui-même. En peu de temps il se retrouva totalement encerclé, incapable de fuir. Il était cependant prêt à se battre.

Il se recroquevilla sur le sol et, repliant ses ailes, se concentra. Une vague de magie pure toucha les êtres du Néant et les amena instantanément à un état de fureur incontrôlable, si bien qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de se jeter sur lui. Il sentit les centaines de crocs et de griffes lacérer sa peau de pierre, mais savait qu'il devait tenir bon : à chaque seconde, la violence des agressions qu'il recevait était absorbée et convertie en une énergie plus puissante encore.

Quand il ne put plus supporter davantage de blessures, il fit exploser l'énergie accumulée. La déflagration extermina instantanément tous les monstres et détruisit la machine hextech qui maintenait le portail : celui-ci se volatilisa dans un éclat aveuglant de lumière pourpre.

À bout de forces, Galio se laissa tomber sur le sol, se demandant pourquoi il sentait une odeur de neige.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Il faisait un froid extrême à l'intérieur de la cabane. C'était un miracle que le garçon soit encore en vie._

Sa mère avait été découverte à l'extérieur, morte gelée, sans doute en allant chercher de quoi se nourrir pour continuer à allaiter son enfant : elle ne s'était à l'évidence pas attendue à ce que le blizzard se prolonge autant, et avait été dépassée par les événements.

Sans hésitation l'homme prit l'enfant dans ses bras : il ne pleurait pas, ne donnait pas le moindre signe de vie. En le serrant contre lui il sentit un très faible battement de cœur.

« Nous allons immédiatement l'emmener au poste », dit-il au garde qui l'accompagnait. « Nous pourrons toujours revenir plus tard pour poursuivre les investigations, mais là cet enfant est en train de mourir. Il a besoin d'être nourri et au chaud. »

Le garde hocha la tête.

« Oui mais nous ne pourrons pas repartir d'ici à cheval, fit-il remarquer. Le terrain est trop accidenté.

- Dans ce cas essayez de ne pas rester à la traine : je vais courir jusqu'au poste le plus vite possible. »

Un peu plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant une cheminée. L'homme tentait de faire couler dans la bouche de l'enfant, du bout de ses doigts, du lait de chèvre fraîchement trait.

« Si vous ne souhaitez pas envoyer ce garçon à Demacia, il y a toujours d'autres solutions, lui déclara le garde.

- Demacia est trop loin d'ici, il fait froid et il est très faible : il ne survivrait pas au voyage.

- Dans ce cas, nous devons tenter de trouver dans les environs une femme qui accepterait de l'adopter. Ou alors, nous pouvons nous en occuper nous-mêmes, mais il y a un léger problème… »

La mère de l'enfant vivait seule pour une bonne raison… l'homme avait remarqué les runes gravées dans les gemmes des bijoux qu'elle portait.

« C'était une sorcière, dit-il.

- Oui, répondit le garde en soupirant. Tout le monde la connait par ici. Beaucoup prétendaient que l'enfant était maléfique : ils ne voulaient pas entendre parler de lui.

- Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un sorcier, sinon un mage qui n'a pas suivi les codes établis et n'a pas obtenu la bénédiction du roi ? » demanda-t'il avec une légère amertume.

Le garde acquiesça.

« Demacia est une puissante cité mais elle ne peut pas protéger toutes les terres qui l'environnent. C'est pourquoi nous encourageons la population de ces lieux à se méfier de tout. Mais ils restent unis et fidèles aux idéaux demaciens.

- Avons-nous d'autres choix, en ce qui concerne l'enfant ? Si je ne peux faire autrement je ferai appel aux habitants de la région, mais je ne préfèrerais pas : les gens sont suffisamment effrayés par les raids des barbares du Nord, inutile de les affliger d'un enfant considéré comme démoniaque par la plupart.

- Les épouses de trois de nos hommes – Percy, Karl et Jorvald – viennent de sevrer leurs enfants et peuvent toujours allaiter : l'une d'elles pourrait s'occuper de lui pendant quelques temps, si nous la faisons venir ici pour passer l'hiver. Nous avons de quoi l'entretenir durant cette période. »

L'homme approuva.

« Cependant, elle doit absolument être volontaire, précisa-t'il. Il est hors de question de forcer une femme à passer l'hiver loin de ses propres enfants. Néanmoins, si l'une d'elles se propose, sa famille recevra dix pièces d'or par mois en récompense.

- Bien, capitaine. Je transmettrai votre proposition aux personnes concernées. »

Sur ces mots, le garde quitta le hall.

L'homme baissa les yeux et contempla attentivement l'enfant qui tétait son doigt, les yeux mi-clos. Il remarqua que ses joues reprenaient peu à peu des couleurs.

Galio sentit une main posée sur son visage. Il secoua la tête et réalisa qu'il se trouvait toujours dans la petite pièce de l'entrepôt. Que s'était-il passé ? Quelle était cette étrange vision ?

Il reconnut la main de Poppy.

« Tout va bien, Galio ? demanda-t'elle. Nous pensions t'avoir perdu. »

Il était recroquevillé sur le sol, ailes et tête repliées, dans la posture qu'il prenait habituellement lorsqu'il souhaitait se faire passer pour une statue inerte. En levant les yeux il vit Lux, Garen et le Prince Jarvan IV face à lui, ainsi qu'un détachement de soldats explorant l'entrepôt. Apparemment tous les êtres du Néant étaient morts.

« Depuis combien de temps suis-je inerte ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Poppy. Tu étais ainsi lorsque nous sommes arrivés, à peu près un quart d'heure après la dernière fois que nous t'avons vu.

- C'est d'ici que venaient ces créatures ? demanda le prince Jarvan.

- Oui votre altesse, confirma Galio en se redressant. Il y avait un portail dans cette pièce, d'où ils sortaient tous. Je l'ai détruit. » Il désigna les restes calcinés de la machine répandus sur le sol.

« Excellent travail Galio, le félicita Garen. Vous avez rendu un grand service à la ville.

- Merci, monsieur.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ensuite ? insista Poppy d'un air inquiet. Pourquoi as-tu perdu connaissance ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu une vision étrange. J'étais loin d'ici, et ce n'était pas moi. Serait-il possible que j'aie fait un rêve ?

- Vous avez fait un rêve en plein milieu d'un combat ? interrogea Jarvan.

- J'ignore de quoi il s'agissait exactement, votre altesse. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon esprit était ailleurs.

- J'ai envoyé un messager pour demander à ce que l'on nous renseigne sur le propriétaire de cet entrepôt, dit Garen au prince. Dans le même temps, nous continuons de traquer les créatures restantes. Nous n'avons pas trouvé d'autres incursions : il semblerait que Galio ait résolu le problème à la source définitivement.

- En ce cas, attendez-vous à être médaillé pour cet acte, Galio, déclara Jarvan.

- Je vous remercie, votre altesse ».

Recevoir une médaille n'avait pas beaucoup de signification pour lui, mais il avait remarqué que les gardes de la cité y étaient particulièrement sensibles, ainsi qu'aux éloges en tous genres. En effet ils ressentaient souvent un sentiment d'infériorité par rapport à la fière et imposante unité militaire demacienne ou au Détachement Hardi.

Galio se rendit compte tout à coup que Lux, depuis le début de la conversation, le fixait d'un air préoccupé.

« Qu'y a-t' il Lux ? demanda-t'il.

- Tu dis que ton esprit était ailleurs. Qu'as-tu vu exactement ?

- Je pense que nous avons d'autres priorités pour le moment, Luxanna, déclara Garen d'un ton ferme. Une fois que la ville sera considérée comme sans danger, nous…

- Non, mon frère, le coupa-t-elle en accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste vif de la main. C'est un phénomène magique qui peut se réveler extrêmement grave.

- J'étais tout d'abord dans une cabane, expliqua Galio, puis dans une sorte de poste de garde. C'était l'hiver. Il y avait un enfant tout jeune… et je n'étais pas moi-même. J'étais humain, un officier supérieur…

- As-tu déjà fait ce genre de rêve auparavant ?

- Non, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir. Je n'ai jamais eu de rêve, ni de vision, ni rien de ce genre.

- Galio, c'est très important. Est-ce que tu as regardé directement dans le portail ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? »

La mine de Lux se décomposa soudainement. Elle plaqua ses deux mains sur son visage pour cacher son expression horrifiée.

« Il y a un problème ? demanda Galio.

- Oui, répondit-elle gravement. Il semblerait que tu as été exposé à la magie du Néant. Nous devons t'emmener sur le champ à l'Institut de la Guerre. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Galio ne se rendait pas souvent à l'Institut de la Guerre. Il avait dû y entrer une fois afin de passer le Jugement de la League et être admis en tant que champion, mais en dehors des matchs il préférait rester à Demacia ou dans les villes qui l'environnaient. De plus, c'était à cause de L'institut et des invocateurs qui s'y trouvaient que la loi interdisant d'insuffler la vie à un golem comme lui avait été promulguée. Les rares fois où il était forcé de s'y rendre, il était particulièrement mal à l'aise.

L'attaque de Demacia par le Néant avait provoqué un certain remue-ménage à l'Institut de la Guerre : de nombreux rendez-vous entre invocateurs ou champions avaient été organisés pour discuter de l'affaire. Il ne savait pas exactement sur quoi portaient ces réunions, mais était sûr que le Prince Jarvan, qui était aussi le champion qui représentait Demacia, tentait de retrouver Malzahar pour l'interroger.

Le voyage ne fût pas long : bien que L'Institut se trouvât à des centaines de kilomètres de là, les invocateurs avaient été exceptionnellement autorisés à utiliser un enchantement semblable à celui qu'ils utilisaient sur les Champs de Justice. Galio, Lux, Poppy, Garen et le prince Jarvan furent instantanément téléportés jusqu'au bâtiment gigantesque, aux allures de temple.

Lux avait organisé une réunion avec, selon ses dires, « quelques partenaires dans le secret » pour examiner Galio. Celui-ci ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils comptaient faire : la seule personne à avoir jamais compris comment il fonctionnait était Durand, son créateur. S'il s'avérait qu'il avait bel et bien un problème, il doutait que qui que ce soit puisse y faire quelque chose.

Il traversa une pièce dans laquelle avait été aménagé un véritable jardin couvert, planté d'arbres et de fleurs multicolores, au centre duquel se trouvait un étang où nageait un couple de cygnes. Carowen lui avait déjà parlé de cet endroit : elle y venait pour se détendre et réfléchir après une défaite sur les Champs de Justice. Grâce à un enchantement l'eau de l'étang restait parfaitement claire et la végétation luxuriante, et ce malgré l'absence de lumière du jour.

Durand aurait été horrifié par l'existence d'un tel lieu.

« Créer la vie artificiellement ne devrait jamais être fait sans raison », lui avait-il dit un jour. « On ne doit utiliser la magie pour contrôler la nature qu'en cas de nécessité absolue, et non par vanité ou narcissisme : ce serait du gaspillage d'énergie magique et de temps. Runeterra à suffisamment de problèmes comme cela, inutile de dépenser ses ressources stupidement. »

Durand s'était mis en tête de créer encore d'autres gargouilles pour protéger Demacia. Son rêve était qu'un jour sa cité-état puisse se défendre sans risquer la vie du moindre humain, du moindre soldat. Hélas, Noxus avait pris conscience de la menace que le talent de cet artificier représentait, et l'avait éliminé alors qu'il commençait à atteindre le sommet de son art.

Galio trouva Lux assise sur un banc de marbre, discutant avec deux autres champions.

L'un d'eux était Soraka, l'enfant des étoiles, une puissante prêtresse et guérisseuse ionienne. Autrefois, son pouvoir était si grand qu'elle pouvait contrôler la magie du cosmos, mais elle avait commis l'erreur de l'utiliser à des fins néfastes et égoïstes, guidée par sa colère et non par sa raison. En effet, elle avait maudit un dangereux ennemi d'Ionia, transformant à jamais son apparence et se condamnant elle-même à perdre une grande partie de ses pouvoirs. Aujourd'hui, elle servait la League of Legends pour tenter de se racheter auprès des étoiles et d'annuler la malédiction jetée sur le monstre qui profitait de son nouveau corps pour semer la mort dans et en dehors des Champs de Justice.

Soraka consacrait son temps libre à contrôler l'état de santé des champions de la League (à l'exception, bien sûr, de ceux qui servaient Noxus ou Zaun) : Galio s'était attendu à la voir, bien que lui-même ne soit pas un être vivant à proprement parler et n'aie pas réellement un "état de santé".

L'autre champion présent, debout à côté des deux femmes, était Kassadin, le chasseur du Néant. Galio fut un peu surpris par sa présence, mais se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de raison de l'être. Kassadin était le rival absolu de Malzahar au sein de la League. Lui aussi avait été exposé à la magie du Néant et l'utilisait pour combattre, mais son esprit n'avait pas été perverti : contrairement à Malzahar, qui souhaitait voir les néantins envahir Valoran, il avait décidé pour sa part de les arrêter.

Il revêtait comme toujours son étrange armure de combat qui ne laissait rien voir de lui, hormis la lueur jaune de ses yeux. Personne ne savait à quoi il ressemblait. Il avait autrefois été un humain, mais son exposition au Néant avait clairement changé son apparence.

« Salutations », lança Galio en s'approchant des deux champions. « J'espère que Lux ne vous a pas dérangés en vous appelant pour cette affaire sans importance.

- Galio, cela suffit. », rétorqua Lux sèchement. Puis, s'adressant aux autres « Pour ça, il est semblable à un homme : il ne veut pas l'admettre quand quelque chose ne va pas.

- Nous ne savons même pas si quelque chose ne va pas, Lux.

- Racontez-nous ce qui s'est passé, lui demanda Soraka. Nous voulons simplement savoir si vous vous sentez bien. Luxanna s'inquiète pour vous, même si cela ne semble pas être votre cas. »

S'abstenant de relever la fin de sa phrase, Galio lui raconta ce qui était arrivé durant l'invasion des êtres du Néant.

« Malzahar… », gronda Kassadin de sa voix déformée par le masque qu'il portait.

« Malzahar avait été mon adversaire lors d'un match qui avait précédé l'invasion. De plus, le portail que j'ai détruit ne ressemblait pas à ceux qu'il matérialise d'habitude : il était maintenu par une machine techmaturgique.

- Comment te sens-tu en ce moment ? l'interrogea Soraka.

- Très bien, si tant est que je puisse ressentir quelque chose.

- Kassadin, y'a-t-il un moyen de savoir si Galio a été imprégné de magie du Néant ? demanda Lux.

- Dans ces visions que vous dites avoir eues, répondit le chasseur du Néant en s'adressant à Galio, avez-vous vu une ville en ruines ou des créatures étranges ? Avez-vous entendu des voix inhabituelles, une sorte d'appel ?

- Absolument pas. J'étais dans une cabane, en plein hiver. Il y avait des humains. Je crois que cela se déroulait dans le passé, quelque part entre Demacia et Freljord. »

Kassadin, lévitant à quelques centimètres du sol, se déplaça en décrivant des cercles, réfléchissant à la réponse qui lui avait été donnée.

« Cela ne ressemble pas vraiment aux visions habituelles prodigués par le Néant.

- Nunu était l'un de mes alliés dans le match dont je vous ai parlé. On aurait dit que la vision évoquait son enfance, mais qui se serait déroulée d'une manière différente. Y aurait-il un rapport ? »

Kassadin ne répondit pas et continua de léviter en cercle.

« Galio, je sais très bien que l'Institut de la guerre nie son existence, mais je suis absolument sûre que le Néant existe, affirma Soraka. Autrefois, lorsque je faisais partie des étoiles, je le sentais. Une présence étrangère, menaçante, bien au-delà de mes propres pouvoirs.

- Mais il semblerait que les néantins n'affectent que le vivant, répondit Galio. Lorsque j'étais dans l'entrepôt, les créatures ne sentaient même pas ma présence. La magie du Néant ne pervertit que les êtres de chair, or je ne suis pour ma part qu'une simple statue. Quel mal le Néant pourrait-il me faire ? »

Kassadin s'arrêta net en entendant cette question. Il le fixa un bref instant, puis leva un bras et projeta une sphère d'énergie pourpre qui frappa sa poitrine de pierre, le jetant à terre.

« Kassadin ! hurla Soraka. Vous êtes devenu fou ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- Vous n'êtes peut-être pas un être vivant, dit-il à Galio en ignorant la femme, mais vous n'êtes pas immunisé contre la magie du Néant. Je vous ai affronté sur les Champs de Justice, et mes pouvoirs vous blessent comme ils blessent Lux ou Soraka. Certes vous n'avez pas de cerveau, mais vous avez un esprit, et cet esprit peut-être corrompu. Affirmer qu'un pouvoir aussi puissant que celui du Néant ne peut avoir aucun effet sur vous serait aussi prétentieux que stupide. »

Galio se redressa. Soraka posa sur son épaule une main qu'elle voulait apaisante.

« Galio, vous êtes entré dans cet entrepôt et avez affronté ces monstres seul, vous avez vu de près un portail du Néant. C'est un cas grave et nous nous sentons concernés.

- Vous allez encore me parler du Déni de Mortalité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Déni de Mortalité était un concept que Soraka étudiait de très près lors de ses enquêtes sur la santé mentale des champions. Lorsque de nouveaux héros rejoignaient la League, elle vérifiait toujours s'ils parvenaient à s'accoutumer aux morts factices sur les Champs de Justice, qui pouvaient pour certains être traumatisantes. Mais elle craignait souvent que certains d'entre eux s'y habituent tant qu'ils développent ce qu'elle nommait le Déni de Mortalité : après avoir été ressuscité maintes et maintes fois, un champion pouvait finir par croire qu'il était invincible même en dehors des Champs de Justice, et à sous-estimer les dangers de la vie réelle. Après tout, après avoir combattu le redoutable général Swain, quelle menace pouvaient bien représenter quelques bandits de grand chemin ? Pourtant, sans la protection des invocateurs, ces mêmes bandits pouvaient signer l'arrêt de mort du champion, mais il pouvait oublier cela. Soraka craignait toujours que les champions de la League finissent par se croire immortels, et ne manquait jamais de leur rappeler que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Galio, inutile d'être ainsi sur la défensive, dit Soraka d'un air conciliant. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je pense que vous ne mesurez pas pleinement les dangers que vous avez encouru.

- J'ai fait mon devoir, Soraka, répondit-il en haussant un peu la voix. Le Déni de Mortalité fait partie de mon rôle ! J'ai été créé pour éviter aux humains de faire face à ces dangers. »

Il tourna les talons et, battant des ailes, se dirigea vers la sortie du jardin couvert.

« Attendez ! l'appela Soraka. Je voulais simplement dire que vous auriez dû…

- Que j'aurais dû quoi ? demanda-t-il en se retournant. Attendre que les autres arrivent et courir le risque d'exposer Lux, ou Poppy, ou Garen, ou l'héritier de la couronne de Demacia à la magie du Néant ? Vous devriez réfléchir davantage avant de me donner de tels conseils ! »

Il se prépara de nouveau à quitter le jardin.

« Galio, s'il te plaît, le pria Lux. Ne t'en vas pas !

- Je ne suis pas important ! répondit-il. Vous, vous l'êtes. Il est hors de question que l'un d'entre vous meure, je ne permettrais jamais une telle chose. Si je dois sacrifier ma vie, je le ferai, mais plus jamais je ne faillirai ! »

Sur ces mots il s'en fût, sous les regards médusés des trois champions.


End file.
